Miseria Nomine
by Leah Raphael
Summary: Eric Northman. England. 16th Century. What more do you need?   Warning: just the beginnings of a story! Please let me know what you think! Will be Mature/NC-17 down the road..


Hey Hey! So after my long, long hiatus, I am back with another story! This time I decided to try something a little different. Recently I've been studying Queen Elizabeth and that age while re-capping on True Blood. As I was thinking of a new story idea, I thought "hey, Eric would have been alive during this time...I wonder what sort of shenanigans he got into in the 1500's?" A few busy weeks later and voila, I have a story (well start of one) about Eric in England, during Elizabeth I's reign!

I've been getting a lot of requests to write longer stories so here are the beginnings of one! Please review and let me know what you think/If I should continue or not!

Although the story is not nearly finished and not applicable at the moment, ill post this warning now: **NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS. YE BE WARNED! **

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF CHARLAINE HARRIS, HBO AND ALLAN BALL..as sad as I am about that..**

PS: HUGS to all the wonderful people out there who have reviewed and added me/my stories to their fave lists. I love you all. Please continue

ENJOY!

Miseria Nomine

"Excuse me, Master Northman? Are you there sir?" the squeak of the young maid broke the sleepy silence in the dark room, causing the man on the bed to snap his eyes open. "Sir?" she spoke again, slightly more insistent. The man rose from his slumber and lazily moved toward the door. He wrapped a large pale hand around the solid brass fixture and turned it to his right, opening the ornate oak door just a crack. The candle light from the hall pierced through the ebony blackness of the room like a solar eclipse on a clear night. The man's pupils took a moment to dilate before the shape of the young girl became clear. Pretty she was, yet visibly nervous and painfully young. Her eyes widened as she gazed into the glorious face of the man in the doorway. With a catch of her throat and a visible inhale, she spoke.

"My apologies my Lord, but a letter arrived for you. It was marked urgent."

"Concerning what?"

"It was marked for your eyes only my Lord"

"Who is it from?"

"It was unsigned with an unfamiliar seal"

The tall man frowned "Wonderful, have it sent up"

"I have it here my Lord"

The young maid curtsied slightly as she passed the letter into the man's hand, ever so slightly caressing his finger tips. His touch was cool and rigid and sent shivers up her spine. Believing he hadn't noticed, she smiled politely and lowered her head in respect.

"My Lord" she spoke as she turned to leave.

"Wait"

The young girl spun around instantly as if awaiting his call. "Yes my Lord"

"What is your name?"

"Emily my Lord, Emily Blunt"

"Emily. My name is Eric Northman."

The girl let out a slight giggle "I know your name my Lord, we all do"

"We?"

"The maids" She softly giggled again

Eric smiled despite himself "Well, Emily I'm starving, where is a good place to get a good meal?"

Emily pursed her lips for a moment "well sir, the kitchen would be more than happy to make you a meal right here"

"No, I would prefer a place more crowded than this Inn, I wish to converse with the wonderful citizens of London"

"Ah, of course my Lord may I then suggest the Cat and Fiddle pub down the road?"

"A pub? That will suffice." He said with a smile "Thank you Emily."

"My pleasure my lord" She bowed once more before turning to leave.

Eric slowly closed the heavy door unconsciously still smiling. "Two days in London and already making a stir with the servants" He laughed to himself before remembering the letter held in his hand "and apparently already being discovered" He flipped the letter over in his hand as he sat back down on the bed. "What is the use of being dead when it is still this easy for people to find you" he grumbled as he examined the detailed seal holding the letter secure. Eric laughed slightly to himself again, it was no surprise that the maid did not recognize the seal because the seal was not in English or Latin, but rather it was in old Swedish. "Godric" Eric smiled.

"_My child,_

_I have received word that I have been selected to partake in a Tribunal jury in Africa. Apparently Vampires in that continent have yet to receive the message that killing each other is against our rules. Alas, duty calls and I must extend my voyage from the Baltics to catch a ship straight to Africa. Of course this is of no concern to you as I know how much you hate Vampire politics, hopefully one day your disposition will change. Also, I have been notified you have decided to pass my absence by travelling England and the surrounding states. Good for you my child, you must get out more. Enjoy the country, it has many fruits to offer. But please, attempt to control yourself. I do not have to remind you of the catastrophe you caused in Portugal... _

_Clean up after yourself and try not to make too many "friends", see you soon. _

_All my love, _

_Godric _

Eric smiled as he folded the letter back up. Godric's bizarre combination of parent and best friend often served to amuse Eric, but never the less he always took heed to Godric's advice...more or less.

"My Lord, I would like to remind you that the gates close for the night at 3:00am to allow guard rotation. Please ensure you have returned by then. If of course, you wish to return to your room" The Inn's gate keeper spoke as he adjusted his collar to protect from the spitting rain.

"And when do they open again?" Eric asked

"Sunrise my Lord"

"I will make a point to return by then" Eric said again as he put on his hat and walked out into the bustling city street.


End file.
